Simplify the following expression. $ 2 \times 9 + 8 \times \dfrac{ 6 }{ 2 } $
Answer: $ = 2 \times 9 + 8 \times 3 $ $ = 18 + 8 \times 3 $ $ = 18 + 24 $ $ = 42 $